


I'd have you

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, babysitter cas, human!Cas, mentioned religious conflicts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you… do not believe in God?” The question didn’t bother Rose when it came from Cas and she found this odd. But he asked her with such innocence in his voice that she couldn’t feel frustrated with him. </p>
<p>“I do, Castiel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd have you

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot contains thoughts on religious fanaticism and other religious topics. The thoughts described in this oneshot reflect my own and might not reflect that of others. Please read at your own discretion. Thank you.

Her date had gone wrong again. In fact, it had not only gone completely and utterly wrong, but it had been a real disaster. Not only had her date not at all fitted the description, nor the picture on this stupid cheap dating site, but his personality had been even worse than his looks. Rose never had been the kind of woman to choose her men only because of their looks, but she did have the choice as a good-looking early thirty-year-old woman to not go out with a man who reeked as if he hadn’t taken a shower in two weeks and had teeth that were more yellow than the curry dish they were having. However, she had decided to give him a chance, being a good-hearted woman who hated to hurt other people’s feelings, however she wasn’t sure if she would be able to hide her disgust.

It had got worse when the only conversation topic had been about ‘pagan’ sects and how they were discrediting God in the eyes of the Christians and that the true believers all over the world should unite in a common crusade against the pagans, and that included every religion the man could cite, namely three: Judaism, Buddhism and Islam. He spent a particularly long time ranting about how every Moslem in this world were responsible for the terror taking place in the Middle East. Despite Rose trying to tell him that he shouldn’t get actual terrorists and innocent religious people mixed up, and also that terrorist were not necessarily of Islamic confession, the man was stubborn: he ended up leaving her to pay a ridiculously expensive meal because he couldn’t stand his date having already been manipulated by a far too lenient society. He had left her after making sure to label her a ‘bloody hippie’ and ‘good for nothing human rights activist” All in all, everyone at the restaurant had noticed them and were looking at Rose with pity written all over their faces.

It had been a disaster.

So Rose was happy when she came back home to her child and to her babysitter. She had met Castiel quite unintentionally. He worked in the little grocery shop at the end of the road she lived in and, being a faithful client, she usually never shopped for groceries anywhere else than in that little shop. They might not have the biggest brands or the biggest range of products, but at least Rose was certain that all the products were lovingly handmade by the nicest old lady in town, Mrs Hallowell. This same old woman had a big heart which had led her to take this homeless man as her employee. Not being able to pay him a decent salary due to her own modest incomes, she had agreed that Castiel slept in her guest room and ate at her table.

Rose smiled fondly when she recalled the first time they had talked. Castiel acted as if he came from another planet, looking at every product with new found fascination in his eyes. He didn’t smile often, and quite frequently looked as if he didn’t have a clue what Rose was talking about, but he listened nonetheless when she told him all about her baby’s pneumonia and her own back aches that didn’t seem to leave her alone. Castiel was a very nice man, however Rose had the feeling he had seen too much suffering already. He had been hurt often. Betrayed. Left alone. His loneliness was written all over his face.

This is why Rose had decided to hire him as her babysitter. He had gladly agreed to mind her child on certain evenings, such as this one, which allowed Rose to have a social life and take a break from her demanding job as a nurse in the local hospital. Being a single mom made it difficult to find dates and whenever she had one, she considered it a miracle. And whenever she had one, she would call Cas, who would be there in the following half an hour at the latest. He was a reliable man, a sweet guy and Rose wondered how he didn’t have a girlfriend to love yet. The young mother took her house keys out of her pocket and entered her home, taking her coat off and putting it away.

As soon as she stepped inside her living room she heard the distinct sound of her daughter’s small wail on the baby monitor. Before she had the time to wonder where her babysitter was at, Rose perceived the rumbling of Castiel’s voice. She smiled when she realized that Cas was singing a lullaby meant to lull Audrey back to sleep. Slowly, Rose crept up the stairs and discreetly peeked inside her daughter’s bedroom. What she saw made her feel all warm inside and her soft face broke into a broad smile.

“Oh you don’t like Hey Jude? A friend of mine used to love that song, but I suppose not everyone has the same music taste than him. Okay eh, how about _Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you. Shall I stay, would it be a sin if I can’t help falling in love with you?_ ”

Rose noticed Audrey’s cries slowly fading at the sound of Elvis’ song, while her mother’s heart raced in her chest hearing Castiel’s deep voice sing to her precious daughter. She had to supress a small chuckle when Audrey started screaming again just as Castiel was about to put her back into her crib.

“Shh, shh, alright more Elvis? Or shall I try another repertory, maybe…” Rose saw Cas hesitate, his eyes fixing the opposite wall, shutting Audrey’s wailing out for a few seconds. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Rose’s stomach churned at the hurt expression she saw on his face. He focused his impossibly beautiful azure eyes back on the child in his arms and smiled softly.

“There is one song that always calms me down and reminds me of my family… my brothers. You are so lucky that you have a mother who loves you, very much. She would do anything for you, Audrey. She would die for you. Well, I would have done anything, yes even died for my brothers, and I have made things worse than they already were. So now, they are after me and want to hurt me… but you… you’ll be safe” Rose was tempted to wrap her arms around Castiel, but something made it impossible for her to come forward. Curiosity, maybe, as to what song reminded Castiel of his broken family. His voice resonated in her daughter’s bedroom once again.

“ _Angels we have heard on high, sweetly singing over the plains. And the mountains in reply echoing their joyous strains_ ” Rose felt goose bumps rise on her arms as Castiel perfectly sang the chorus of the song, making no mistakes, his voice not wavering over the Gloria part. The Latin words were pronounced perfectly, accent free, and sounded revering. Rose smiled in relief when she noticed her daughter was now fast asleep in her crib. Castiel lingered close to her for a few more seconds before turning around and coming face to face with Rose. The ashamed look on his face made Rose smile even more: he looked like a lost puppy in need of a shelter.

“You have a beautiful voice, Castiel”, she complimented him, enjoying the pink shade creeping upon his cheeks at her words, “And a big heart, I can tell. Thank you for taking care of her”

“My pleasure, Rose. She is truly adorable” Rose nodded and placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead before ushering Castiel out of her room. “So, how did your date go this time?”, he asked innocently. Rose huffed in indignation.

“If you don’t mind, Castiel, I’d rather not talk about it in detail, alright? Disastrous is the adjective. This date turned into a heated discussion about which religion should have the supremacy over the world. And I hate those topics, really… besides, he was not attractive at all”, the young mother said as she walked down the stairs.

“Oh… I understand”, was all Cas said.

“Fancy a cup of tea?”, she asked and was happy when Castiel politely agreed. She enjoyed the company of this man. Maybe she had been looking for her happiness in the wrong place. Maybe happiness looked like Castiel.

“So you… do not believe in God?” The question didn’t bother Rose when it came from Cas and she found this odd. But he asked her with such innocence in his voice that she couldn’t feel frustrated with him.

“I do, Castiel, only I respect those who believe in other Gods than mine. Because why should mine be the only righteous one out there? I mean, I believe in a God and Satan, in angels and demons, but if other people don’t that’s fine with me. I won’t impose my beliefs on them. And I expect them not to impose theirs on me. As simple as that” Castiel nodded and smiled somehow at her response. Rose cleared her throat.

“And you?”, she asked in return. Castiel thought it over a few seconds.

“I think so, yes. But what if you found out that there is no God? That he had… left” Rose smiled knowingly and handed Castiel his cup of steaming tea.

“Well, to be frank considering the world we live in, I wouldn’t blame him. Seeing his creation turn on each other or fight people with different convictions must have disappointed him to such an extent that he might have wanted to leave, to give it up. Who can blame him for that? His children are fighting each other. It’s the nightmare of every parent”

“So you wouldn’t feel… hurt? Abandoned?”

“No Castiel”, she said earnestly, “because I wouldn’t be alone. I’d have Audrey. I’d have my brother in Maine and my friends at work. I’d have Mrs Hallowell” _I’d have you._ Castiel looked at her with warm blue eyes and smiled.

“I understand, Rose. This means that if God is truly gone, I have no reason to worry…” Rose nodded proudly.

“Precisely…”

“Because I’d have Mrs Hallowell, Audrey and you. And that’s all I need” Rose’s heart threatened to burst out of her chest. She looked at Cas’ sincere face and felt tears well up in her eyes and a smile grace her face. Rose saw Castiel’s expression switch into one of mortification.

“Rose no, don’t cry I didn’t mean to… I didn’t meant to hurt y…” Rose interrupted her dorky babysitter with a soft kiss on his lips. She moved her lips against his until he recovered from his first shock and responded, adding his tongue, but not pushing her into doing something she didn’t want to. It almost felt as if he were experiencing this for the first time. But Rose enjoyed it, nonetheless.

“Yes, you’d have us. I promise”


End file.
